kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Fancy Adventurers With or Without Pants
We Are So Fancy! Err. Okay, so...Fancy Adventurers. Right. We used to be called "Adventures With or Without Pants"...but we got in trouble for having a sexually-suggestive name, so we had to have it changed. This, however, made a turn for the worse rather than better, because after the name change not only was there a lot of hate directed toward Greg, there were a hell of a lot more trolls than before. The room was created in 2000-something by Fairly Obvious, who never comes to visit anymore because she apparently "has a life". Psh, whatever that means. Basically, Fancy is a pretty rowdy room that is usually always busy with chatters & the occasional (or sometimes frequent) wave of troll invasions. Usually, most of the the content that is discussed in the chat room is quite profane, sexually-explicit, rude, derogatory & very innappropriate, as well as the occasional cyber-stalking pedophiles with attempted "concealed" identities in the names of sexually-attractive/appealing females above the age of 14, looking to fap to pictures of naiive, underaged users in the chat. In other words, it's /b/'s bastard child chatroom. Regulars *'Adhesive': Member since: Apr. 21, 2008. **Self-proclaimed and currently unchallenged tyrannical overlord of Fancy Adventurers (and still really pissed at the name change) with a nearly complete disregard for rules. Hates mods (with the exception of Bilious, who he still dislikes thoroughly) and trolls the lesser minded. Likes long walks on the beach and tall, dark men. Worships Steve and leads the mighty forces of the Gluesade. Also enjoys making long descriptions. Note:The descriptions of the users posted here have all been approved and are not intended to be rude towards anyone. Thanks.'' ''PS:Don't put notes over Adhesive, or he'll cut your ass and your note.'' *'''awesome_hero: Member since: May 30, 2008. **Easily amused, lighthearted, and extremely shy around girls. :-P *'basementcat': Member since: Aug. 27, 2008 ''. **Basementcat is "t3h 1337 s3cks". He has a lev 80 Deathknight and druid on World of Warcraft. Best friend of Sniper404, '''or is he? *'Bilious': Member since: Apr. 12, 2008. **Our new resident Moderator. Except he's not mean like all the other ones. :) *'chunky_monkey': Member since: Jul. 14, 2007. **The username says it all...he's a fat monkey. Either that or a large carton of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream. We haven't quite decided... *'Clepbringer': Member since: Apr. 28, 2008. **Misses the good ol' days of AWOWP, is almost always working when he's online, and worships steve worships some unknown disease called the clep. If you don't make a good first impression he will most likely make fun of you until you either cry or say something worth changing his mind. *'Colphe': Member since: Dec. 20, 2007. **Fairly new to the regular chat, but an old member of the website. Refrains from trolling only because em_ily is such a babe. The renowned inventory of playtimes. *' dpriestley': Member since: May. 15, 2008. **He's british, which makes him automatically cool. *' em_ily': Member since: Feb. 26, 2009. **Purple dinosaur. Rawr. Who enjoys the occasional playtime... --Thanks for that, Cameron. *'HeavyWater': Member since Mar. 30, 2009. **A.K.A: Agua, Wet, WD (WetDreams). Almost always online but only occasionally gives bursts of chatter. He is from Scotland which makes him pretty bad-ass (You've all seen Braveheart. They're all like that!) and is a cheeky S.o.B. *'KGVT': Member since: Dec. 04, 2008. **KG is mostly here for the games, but randomly pops into the chat when something interesting catches his eye. *'Lacyburrows': Member since: Apr. 12, 2009. ** em_ily's lesbian lover. **May or may not be somebody else from FA... *'Ragdoll_Knight': Member since: Apr. 11, 2008. **Rapes anything that moves with his imaginary pen0r...but in vain, he has an erectile dysfunction. *'SMD1985' Member since: Jul. 30, 2008. **Easy-going with a good heart, nice to everyone. *' Sniper404' Member since: Aug. 03, 2008. **Hates America with a passion, and worships a dude named "Steve". *'unknownmurder': Member since: Sep. 20, 2008. **She's a sweet little asian chick that loves to use emoticons. ^^ *'xXhalosniperXx': Member since: May 31, 2008. **Knows all the ladies, and likes to nuke the chat. *'wisedrgn': ''Member since: Oct. 11, 2008. **He's only horny when he's not eating or cooking or sleeping. Likes playtime. Grr. *'Ztenod': Member since: Feb. 24, 2009. **He pwns n00bs. Fancy's Lore *'Chief Killy Moddy': Member since: The start of the troll wars. **Chief Killy Moddy has been around forever. He's the chief of the local troll tribe, he has a big staff made out of a banhammer handle, and on the top, a Kongregate admin's skull is stuck there. *'Steve': Member since: Forever. **He is a giant crocodile god. He is worshipped by the cult of "Stevism". Join now and get a free robe in two shades: Nightmare black and Cultist black! Join now or forever be in pain for the rest of eternity. Trolling Tardmuffins Note:'The descriptions of the users posted here are by no means approved and are intended to be rude towards the idiots who clearly belong in this section. Thanks.'' *'''Scottman0830: Member since: Who cares?. *'ac3_of_spad3s': Member since: Does it matter?. **Annoying ass newfag who thinks he's funny. GB2/b/. Category:Chat rooms with name changes